Kontrasti
by Shii-sensei
Summary: “Não estava nos meus planos amar você, Neji. Eu só queria não mais sentir medo de ti.” - Songfic - Hinata’s POV


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, fato. Mas não é um mangá que eu queira mesmo.

**Aviso:** A música é Niji da banda L'Arc~en~Ciel.

**X

* * *

**

_X_

**K_ont_**_rasti_

_X

* * *

_

**X**_  
_

_**Toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru**_

_(O tempo se esgotou, os sentimentos transbordam)_

_**Togire soo na hodo toomei na koe ni**__  
(Uma voz tão transparente que parece que vai se quebrar)_

_**Arukidashita (Stairway to heaven) sono hitomi e (Labyrinth to heart)  
**__(Para esses olhos (escadas para o paraíso) que se foram (labirintos para o coração))_

_**Hateshinai mirai ga tsuzuiteru**__  
(Antes deles extensões de um futuro infinito)_

Eu sentia medo de seu sorriso sempre vazio de emoções. Eu sentia medo do seu byakugan sempre cheio de ódio. Eu sentia medo de seus olhos que eram como pérolas sem brilho. Eu sentia medo de seu pedido de desculpas que eu sabia que você era obrigado a isso. Eu sentia medo dos seus agradecimentos, era como se uma criança estivesse agradecendo a chuva por aparecer bem no dia em que ela estava animada para fazer um piquenique.

_**Hontoo wa totemo kokoro wa moroku**_

_(A verdade é que, nossos corações são coisas muito frágeis)_

_**Dare mo ga hibiwareteiru**__  
(Cada um está partido)_

_**Furidashita ameni nurete kimi wa mata**__  
(Embora você tenha parado para me tolerar mais uma vez)_

_**Tachi tomatte shimaukedo**__  
(Sendo encharcada pela chuva que começou)_

_**Shinjite kureru kara**_  
(Porque você acredita em mim)

Eu sentia medo por você achar que sua existência era apenas para honrar a família secundária. Eu sentia medo de sua arrogância para com os mais fracos. Eu sentia medo quando você humilhava as pessoas mais fracas. Eu sentia medo de todo o esforço que você fazia para ser o melhor. Do esforço para não ser um fraco.

_**Dareyori takaku sora e to chikazuku**_

_(Mais alto do que qualquer um, aproximando-se do céu)_

_**Kagayaki o atsume hikari o motomeru**__  
(Reunindo brilhos, procurando pela luz)_

_**Moetsukitemo (Stairway to heaven) kamawanaisa (Labyrinth to heart)**__  
(Até mesmo se eu me queimar (escada para o paraíso) eu não me importarei (labirinto para o coração))_

_**Subete wa shinjitsu to tomo ni aru**__  
(Tudo existe junto com a verdade)_

Eu sentia medo de olhar para você, mas me sentia a vontade de expor meus sentimentos. Eu sentia medo do ódio que você sentia por mim, mas não me incomodava de te dizer o quanto estava errado. Eu sabia, você nunca iria me enxergar como amiga, como prima, como alguém que quer o melhor para você. Eu sentia medo porque você só tinha olhos para os inimigos e para o pedaço de inimizade no coração das pessoas.

_**"Shoonen wa hito no kage de yuganda nikushimi o mita"**_

_('O jovem viu um ódio distorcido nas sombras das pessoas')_

_**Sonna sekai nante moo nani mo mitakunai yo**__  
(Um mundo como este, eu não quero ver nada disso)_

_**Nani mo! nani mo! nani mo!**__  
(Nada disso! Nada disso! Nada disso!)_

Eu senti medo quando você sorriu para mim, um sorriso de compreensão. Eu senti medo quando você disse que eu era sua prima. Eu senti medo do seu olhar compreensivo, senti medo quando você disse que as nossas famílias eram iguais. Eu senti medo quando você me agradeceu, quando você se desculpou. Eu senti medo quando você me fez sentir a vontade. Eu senti medo quando você passou a me proteger.

_**Soredemo omou anata no koto o**_

_(Mesmo assim, eu penso em você)_

_**Kisetsu ga nagareteitemo**__  
(Até mesmo se o tempo passar...)_

_**Me o tojite itsumo miteta fuukei no yoo ni  
**__(Como a cena que eu só vejo toda a vez que fecho meus olhos)_

_**Nandomeka no ame mo agatta**__  
(Até mesmo a chuva parou novamente, por tantas vezes que não posso contar)_

Eu sinto medo de parecer fraca, por isso não exponho mais meus sentimentos. Eu sinto medo de nunca mais ver você sorrindo assim para mim, por isso não digo mais quando você está errado. Eu sinto medo de fazer alguma coisa errada em sua frente, por isso fujo quando estou em público e você aparece.

_**Setsunai hito yo kanawanu negai yo**_

_(Oh um coração de quem fere por desejar, oh um desejo que não pode ser concedido)_

_**Naze kono mune kara ai wa umarete yuku?**__  
(Por que amor nasce deste meu coração?)_

_**Saki midareta (Stairway to heaven) hana wa yurete (Labyrinth to heart)**__  
(A flor que desabrochou abundantemente (escada para o paraíso) está tremendo (labirinto para o coração))_

_**Shizunda daichi ni furi sosogu aio**__  
(Despejando-se sobre a terra na qual está afundando)_

Era mais fácil quando você me odiava, eu já o tinha perdido. Agora hesito em tudo que faço, pois temo te perder Neji. É tão difícil seguir adiante com o que sinto por você. Eu sinto medo de que você me ache volúvel e suma da minha vida depois de saber de meus sentimentos. Eu não os esperava. Não estava nos meus planos amar você, Neji. Eu só queria não mais sentir medo de ti.

**_Toki wa kanadete omoi wa afureru_**

_(O tempo de amar está se esgotando, os sentimentos transbordam)_

**_Togire soo na hodo toomei na koe ni_**_  
(Uma voz tão transparente que parece que vai se quebrar)_

**_Arukidashita (Stairway to heaven) sono hitomi e (Labyrinth to heart)_**_  
(Para esses olhos (escadas para o paraíso) que se foram (labirintos para o coração))_

**_Owaranai mirai wo sasageyou_**_  
(Ofereça-nos um futuro infinito)_

**X**

_

* * *

_

É, eu sei. Tem mais música do que fanfic, mas dá pro gasto. Não está betada, prováveis erros de português.

Não era _essa_ música que eu queria, foi apenas _a_ musica que eu achei. A letra combinou com o que eu escrevi, porém a melodia...

O título significa Contraste mesmo, só que está em finlandês.

Reviews, oky? Não dói e faz bem (para mim pelo menos oô).

_Jaa ne!_


End file.
